<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For The Thrill of it by hungreeandhornee (mcmeg29)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505928">For The Thrill of it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmeg29/pseuds/hungreeandhornee'>hungreeandhornee (mcmeg29)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Balcony Sex, F/F, Hotel Sex, Shameless Smut, So please forgive me, Voyeurism, and dinah loves it, helena has a secret voyeurism kink, this is my first smut piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmeg29/pseuds/hungreeandhornee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A vacation in Sicily tuns into risky sex, are we too surprised with these two</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For The Thrill of it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alternate title: how many words can I possibly put in italics</p>
<p>For the burps, enjoy my first smut fic. Kate, I'm expecting the stadium fic soon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helena sighed deeply as she stepped out onto the balcony of their hotel room, the fresh Sicilian air filling her lungs and filling her brain with an intoxicating bliss. The bright Mediterranean sun warmed her pale skin and she smiled as she felt the warmth seep into her blood. Despite it only being 9:30 in the morning, both the hotel pool and the pristine beach were already filling up rapidly, and the faint sounds of Mediterranean music barely tickled her eardrums. Normally Helena would avoid this part of Sicily all together; she remembered earlier on in her mission, right before she moved back to Gotham, she had gone to Palermo to gather intel on Galante and she remembered how crowded it was, how the ancient architecture that had stood for centuries was reduced to nothing but a backdrop for college-aged tourists throwing up peace signs haphazardly. She found it hard to concentrate on her mission with the sounds of throbbing club music rattling her brain, so she was grateful when she was able to meet up with someone who had the info she needed in a little café just outside of town, thankfully not yet overrun by tourists. On her way back, she made sure to detour around the bustling town and swore to never visit Sicily during the summer months.<br/>
<br/>
Yet here she was, standing on a balcony in one of the nicest resorts in Sicily, the summer tourist season well under way in the quaint town of Taormina. It was definitely a lot quieter than what she experienced in Palermo a while back, but there was still a considerable crowd that made Helena feel a bit uncomfortable. This wasn’t the Sicily she was used to; she grew up in the island’s interior, in the lush rolling hills miles from the coast. The towns were small and rustic, with everyone throwing a friendly smile your way and maybe even greeting you by name. Helena had been well known in the little village she frequently visited, and she found herself missing that level of comfort when she returned to Gotham. She had planned on moving back to Sicily after completing her mission, but while she had successfully taken out every single goon on her list, she hadn’t been planning on encountering and teaming up with a ragtag group of vigilantes.<br/><br/>
And she certainly wasn’t planning on <em>vacationing</em> in Sicily with her <em>girlfriend</em>.</p>
<p>“Hey, you about ready?”</p>
<p>Helena turned her head slightly and watched Dinah slowly saunter over to her, her hips swaying slowly. She was wearing a long, bright yellow skirt with a slit exposing the entirety of her right leg. She was wearing a sheer white crop top that revealed her white bikini top accented with gold. Her hair was down, blowing slightly in the breeze, with the multiple metal adornments in her hair glinting like diamonds in the sunlight. She wasn’t wearing many pieces of jewelry, save for a gold necklace that ended with a pendant shaped like the sun resting just above her breasts. Dinah had purchased that from a street vendor during their outing the day before, and she swooned as Helena haggled the vendor to lower the price (Helena claimed it was because no one should have to pay 50 euros for a necklace bought off the street, but Dinah knew that Helena just wanted to act all tough in front of her; the necklace was well-made, after all).<br/><br/>
Helena felt her heart skip a beat as she walked up behind her, moving her short hair out of the way of her neck and placing a soft kiss on her pulse point. She sighed contentedly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, just waiting for you,”</p>
<p>Dinah hummed softly as she snaked her arms around Helena’s waist and leaned into her back. Despite her reservations about vacationing in Sicily during tourist season, she really was glad she was able to bring Dinah to the country where she spent more than half her life. Both of them also needed a vacation in the worst possible way, their missions as the Birds of Prey were really starting to mess with their sleep schedules (Helena vehemently denied that she was worn out and that she <em>didn’t</em> need to take a vacation, but the bags under her eyes had told a completely different story) and caused their stress levels to skyrocket, so after some puppy dog eyes from Dinah and some lecturing from Renee that ‘you lovebirds deserve some time off, I’ll hold down the fort while you two are gone’, Helena found herself taking an extended vacation to the land that taught her to kill.</p>
<p>She first brought Dinah to the little village where she was raised and introduced her to the former Bertinelli bodyguards who trained her in her youth (they were a bit surprised to see Helena walk up to the property with Dinah attached to her arm, as they had been preparing to interrogate the hell out of the guy who Helena was calling her ‘partner’, but by the end of the day they were treating Dinah like she was part of the family) before spending the next few days visiting the ancient Sicilian cities and participating in wine tours before ending each night with a fancy dinner overlooking the Mediterranean Sea.<br/>
Helena may have been a bit wary of the whole vacation idea at first, but if it meant seeing the blissful look on Dinah’s face every time she looked at her, she would’ve taken a thousand vacations to Sicily just for her.</p>
<p>Helena’s mind stopped wandering when she felt Dinah’s hands slowly rub up and down her waist, fingers lightly playing with the hem of her tank top.</p>
<p>“You know, I hear this place has a <em>killer</em> sex on the beach,”</p>
<p>“<em>What!?!?</em>” Helena jumps away from Dinah’s grasp and turns to face her, her eyes wide in confusion. She stares Dinah up and down, briefly marveling in how her skin is literally <em>glowing</em>, before knitting her brows together and shaking her head.</p>
<p>“Why on <em>earth</em> would you want to do that?? With all the <em>sand</em> and…and <em>people</em>???”</p>
<p>Helena couldn’t help the slight inflection in her voice at the mention of people, and she hoped Dinah didn’t catch it. Unfortunately, it seemed like she did, as a small smirk appeared on her face followed by a hearty laugh.</p>
<p>“No babe, sex on the beach is a drink, a fruity cocktail…” Her smirk grew.</p>
<p>“But if I <em>were</em> talking actual sex on the beach…you wouldn’t want people to watch?”</p>
<p>Crap, she had heard it. Trying to save face, she steeled her face and shook her head slowly.</p>
<p>“Of <em>course</em> not! Sex is an <em>intimate</em> act, and it shouldn’t be just…<em>flaunted</em> out in the open like that!”</p>
<p>Dinah stared at her for a second before snickering.</p>
<p>“Helena, come on. You don’t think I notice how you react when I kiss you in public?”</p>
<p>Helena blushed, remembering the many times Dinah had kissed her on the cheek (and occasionally on the lips) and how she always squirmed in repressed pleasure at the feel of her lips against her skin, and how she occasionally had the passing fantasy of what it would be like for Dinah to just fuck her with the public eye not too far away…</p>
<p>Helena shook her head.</p>
<p>“That’s completely different; kissing in public and sex in public are two very different things and you know that! Sex should be enjoyed inside…with you partner, where no prying eyes can see you and-and no one can take pictures and-”</p>
<p>Her words were interrupted by Dinah’s lips coming up to her own, and after a few seconds of shock she sighed into the kiss, eyes slowly slipping closed in bliss. Dinah always had this effect on her, regardless of the time or place. Her lips were like a drug; addicting as hell and impossible to part from, and she couldn’t think of a happier place than when Dinah was kissing her.</p>
<p>Dinah pressed her body closer to Helena as she probed her tongue into her mouth, letting out a soft groan of pleasure. Her hands began to tangle into Helena’s hair and she pulled gently, attacking Helena’s neck as soon as she tilted her head back.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh</em>. D-Dinah…we’re still outside-” she was cut off mid-sentence as Dinah bit down on her pulse point and thrust her hips softly against Helena’s thigh, a wanton moan escaping her lips.</p>
<p>“<em>And?</em> From the sound of it, you don’t seem too upset about it…” She purred into her neck as she licked the sensitive love-marked skin. Helena began to shake under her.</p>
<p>“B-but…the people-”</p>
<p>“-Won’t give a shit,” Dinah growled.</p>
<p>“And if they do, then we better give them a show, right <em>bellissima</em>?”</p>
<p>Helena’s knees almost gave out right then and there at the sound of Dinah whispering Italian into her ear. She had half a mind to correct her and say that natives spoke Sicilian and the dialect was a bit different, but another thrust of her hips caused Helena’s brain to short circuit.</p>
<p>“Dinah…” Her breath caught in her throat as Dinah turned her around.</p>
<p>“Hush baby…let me take care of you…”</p>
<p>Dinah’s fingers snaked their way under Helena’s shirt and palmed her abs, smirking when she felt the rock-hard muscle tense under her fingertips. She moved her right hand slightly lower and ran her thumb against the inside of the waistband of Helena’s shorts. Helena’s hand quickly shot down from their death grip on the balcony handrail and she opened her mouth to protest, but the words got caught in her throat. She wanted to tell Dinah that what they were doing was risky and <em>wildly</em> inappropriate, but there was a small part of her brain that was absolutely <em>begging</em> for Dinah to just take her right there in the open, in front of hundreds of tourists just enjoying the Sicilian summer. The thought of getting caught would normally terrify and embarrass her, but the warmth that was bubbling in her gut at that moment was telling her to throw all caution to the wind and just let Dinah fuck her to oblivion.</p>
<p>When she failed to say anything, Dinah leaned in close to her ear.</p>
<p>“You want this, baby? You want me to take you right here in front of all these people? Make you come so hard you scream my name to <em>all these unsuspecting tourists?</em>”</p>
<p>A straggled moan slipped past Helena’s lips as she muttered a small string of Sicilian curses.</p>
<p>“Dinah, <em>please</em>…just <em>fuck</em> me already…” For fuck’s sake, she could still hear the sounds of people screaming and laughing just feet away from them and here she was, turned on to no end and begging to be fucked by Dinah Lance. Helena felt Dinah smirk against her skin as she licked the shell of her ear.</p>
<p>“With pleasure, love,”</p>
<p>Dinah’s hand then slid further into Helena’s shorts and groaned when her fingers reached wet heat. She took a quick swipe at it, pausing to wait for Helena to finish squirming under her grasp. Without wasting any time, she quickly plunged two fingers into her cunt, eyes fluttering closed at the sudden clenching around her digits and Helena’s strangled cry.</p>
<p>“<strong><em>DIO DANNAZIONE CAZZO</em></strong>!” The words left her mouth forcefully, loud enough to echo across the adjacent balconies but not quite loud enough to reach the ears of the patrons down below. Dinah smiled wickedly.</p>
<p>“Oh, did that feel good baby? Want me to do it again?” When Helena didn’t answer her, she quickly hooked her fingers so they were pressing against her inner walls and Helena threw her head back with an aroused wince.</p>
<p>“Don’t…don’t fucking stop,” Helena gasped. She thrust her hips forward, looking for friction, and she sighed in pleasure as she found what she was looking for. Dinah felt her heart swell with love at the sight of her girlfriend inching closer to her release, and felt her lower abdomen heat up with unbridled arousal.</p>
<p>She continued to pump into Helena, the taller girl rocking her hips slowly in tangent with Dinah’s fingers as she neared her release. The outside noises, while seemingly louder than they were a few minutes ago, fell upon deaf ears as Helena only cared about holding out her orgasm for just a little while longer. Had they done this a few months ago at the beginning of their relationship, Helena would have been too embarrassed to even <em>think</em> about doing something like this. Even now, she still felt embarrassed, but this time the embarrassment and the potential humiliation factor had Helena’s head swimming and cunt throbbing. Hell, she <em>wanted</em> people to see her like this, to see how much Dinah took care of her and how much she loved her.</p>
<p>Helena’s movements became more erratic and her breathing picked up, her knuckles white from their death grip against the bleached stone balcony railing.</p>
<p>“<em>Dinah…per favore…sono così vicino</em>…” Helena slipped back into Italian, not even caring that she was in Sicily and not speaking their language, but she was sure that the founders of the Sicilian language would be disappointed that she was using their beautiful language to moan such statements out loud. Hell, she was sure the founders of Italian would be pretty pissed as well.<br/>
Dinah pressed into her back and dragged her fingernails across Helena’s abs as she kissed the back of her neck delicately and thumbed her clit lightly.</p>
<p>“Come for me Huntress; let these tourists hear you loud and clear,”</p>
<p>Helena came, her head falling back and her mouth opening wide in a cry that she was struggling to keep at a minimum volume. Her body shook against Dinah as she continued to jerk against her fingers, which had stilled in her sopping wet cunt as the muscles undulated on her fingers rhythmically. Peeking out past her shoulders, Dinah couldn’t make out any faces in the crowded pool area that were looking up at them, but the pool was already close to full capacity and it was all too possible that someone was sneaking a glance up at them. The thought alone made her shiver.</p>
<p>Helena came down from her high slowly, leaning forward against the balcony as she caught her breath. Dinah slowly removed her fingers from Helena and moved beside her, wrapping her arm around her waist as she waited for her to come back to earth. She placed a small kiss on her cheek and Helena lifted her head to look at her, eyes lidded and a dopey smile spread across her face.</p>
<p>“Babe, you’re fucking <em>insane</em>,”</p>
<p>Dinah laughed, dimples on full display along with her pearly white smile.</p>
<p>“Don’t lie to me, you’ve been wanting to do that for a while now; you just didn’t know how to ask to be fucked in public,”</p>
<p>Helena opened her mouth to protest, but she stopped herself and instead let out a laugh instead. Dinah’s heart swooned, basking in the rare but inviting noise.</p>
<p>“Can’t argue with you there, just surprised you would be ok with doing it in such a public place,”</p>
<p>“You kidding? Risk versus reward, my dear. When else are we gonna get the chance to have risky sex in Sicily again?”</p>
<p>“The rest of this week? We still have a few more days here,”</p>
<p>Dinah smirked, tapping her chin with her finger.</p>
<p>“Hmm, then it looks like I’m gonna have to think of something else risky for us to try,” Dinah stood up and spanked Helena’s ass, making the taller girl yelp in surprise and stand up taller.</p>
<p>“Come on crossbow, I think I just thought of something for us to try down by the beach, and it’s not that drink I was talking about…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was so much fun to write I'm gonna have to do it again soon. Got a few smut fics in mind ~</p>
<p>Comment and kudos por favor. It fuels me to write more s m u t</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>